


A Gatekeeper and a Keymaster

by morganskye



Series: Egon and Janine Get Freaky [1]
Category: Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Closet Sex, Demonic Possession, F/M, Sex Saves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganskye/pseuds/morganskye
Summary: Gozer doesn't like to take chances with his minions so he sent more than one pair to the mortal plane. What happens when one finds its way to the Firehouse while Vinz is there?





	A Gatekeeper and a Keymaster

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a short set of challenge fics, but thanks to Jane, Wanda, and more it's turning into a series.

       Gozer wasn’t a fool. She had done this ‘take over the world’ thing multiple times. Sending just two disciples into the land wasn’t enough to guarantee that they would find each other and mate, no matter how closely together the two beings were when they were taken over. When she saw how big New York City was, she hedged her bets. Besides she had plenty of minions who needed something to do…

 

       Janine sat at her desk while Egon worked on that...man upstairs. She had heard the conversation between Egon and Dr. Venkman and she didn’t like the situation one bit. That weirdo gave her the heebie jeebies. From his dorky outfit to his vacant stare, everything was repugnant.

       “Getting that man laid would take an act of God,” she mumbled as she got a snack out of her desk. Just as she bit into the candy bar she heard a low growl from behind. She turned in her chair…

 

       “Ok Vinz I’d like to do another test,” said Egon as he strapped Vinz into a heavy wooden chair. “This won’t hurt but I need to make sure you stay completely still.”

       “Sorry. No can do,” he said dreamily. Egon realized that Vinz was gazing at something behind him. “I am the Keymaster. Are you the Gatekeeper?”

       Egon shifted to see what Vinz was looking at. Standing in the doorway was Janine...but not Janine. Her no nonsense clothes had been removed, pulled, and ripped to reveal tantalizing pale flesh. Egon couldn’t remember her ever in something so alluring even though it was just the same thing she had been wearing just minutes before. It was amazing what a missing vest and some popped buttons could do. All he could think was ‘naughty librarian’ as she stalked her way to the men. When she walked Egon got flashes of the tops of her thigh high stockings peeking through the shreds of her skirt. Her legs were well toned from playing so much racquetball. A flash of them wrapped around his waist popped into his head.

       “I am the Gatekeeper. I have come for the Keymaster,” she purred, her voice dripping like hot caramel. Egon was frozen in place, unable to do more than watch her.  

       Vinz tried to get up but the straps tying him to the chair kept him in place.

       “Come to me Gatekeeper. Let us complete the ritual and summon Gozer!” He strained, fingers flexing as if he could reach her. She grinned and slipped her fingers under her skirt. Egon and Vinz both watched transfixed as her panties slid down her legs.

       “Keymaster,” she murmured, locking eyes on Vinz.

       “Janine! You can’t!” Egon bolted up, grabbing her shoulders. “If you complete the ritual you’ll doom us all.”

       She slowly turned her eyes to him, acting as if she was heavily drugged.

       “Nothing can stop the coming of Gozer. The ritual must be done. I must mate,” she said simply. Her hands came up to stroke his face, paying special attention to his nose and neck.

       Egon, the King of Logic, did the only thing he could think of.

       He kissed her.

       Janine hummed in approval as he held her tightly. Her body melded to his, bending slightly back to give him better access to her lips. From the moment they touched Egon’s mind blanked out, his only thoughts were for the woman in his arms. He felt her hands slip under his lab coat to pull his shirt out of his pants. The sensation of her fingertips on his back made him growl into her mouth. Janine took the opportunity to slip her tongue in to battle his. Egon tasted chocolate and coffee on her. He wanted to know what the rest of her tasted like. He left her lips and kissed his way down her cheek to her neck, latching onto a spot that made her mewl.

       “Are you…the...Keymaster?” she moaned as he laved her skin.

       Egon pulled back to look into her eyes. She still looked drugged but there was something else there that disappeared quickly.

       “Egon? Are you my Keymaster?”

       He saw it this time. There was a glint of the real Janine. He steadied himself. If she said no to his next question he would have to restrain her or even drug her to keep her safe from Vinz.

       “Do you want me to be?”

       “No!” cried Vinz behind them, thrashing in the chair. “She’s mine! I will have her!”

       She beamed up at Egon, causing his heart to stammer.

       “Yes please. Let me be your Gatekeeper!”

       Egon growled again and grabbed her by the waist to lift her up. Her elegant legs wrapped around him as she clung tightly to his neck, enjoying the feel of his hands grabbing her ass. He practically ran to the storage closet across the room. Going downstairs to his bed was too far and he couldn’t wait that long. In seconds they were in the tiny room, the door shut and locked. Janine pulled the string to turn on the bare bulb that hung from the ceiling. She was still in his arms, only now she was braced up against the back wall. She leaned forward a bit to kiss and lick his jaw.

       “Take me,” she whispered into his ear. “I am for you and you alone.”

       “Don’t let go,” he ordered. Janine held on as she felt him unbuckle his pants. She kept kissing his face, begging him to hurry. Finally he was free and ready, but he needed to hear her say it one more time. He needed to be sure.

       “Janine?”

       “Egon. I want you. I’ve always wanted you. Please.”

       Her eyes were clear and bright, no longer glazed. He shifted and plunged himself deep within her. She cried his name out in joy as he took her, clinging to him as if her life depended on it. In a way it did since neither of them knew what would truly happen if she made it into Vinz’s arms. Egon bit and licked her neck while he pumped in and out. All of his frustration and desire finally had an outlet. He fumbled his grip for a moment to get under her skirt. She cooed when his hands grabbed her ass, spreading her wide for him. She wanted to move with him, but her pinned position left her subject to his will, a thought that turned her on even more. The entity that had taken over her and forced her to be a seductress had left as soon as it knew she wasn’t going to mate with Vinz. All that was left was Janine to enjoy the delicious sensation of Egon claiming her. Through her haze of lust she heard Egon mumbling her name into her neck.

       “Egon?” she panted.

       “I can’t...hold on.”

       His trusts had become erratic, his grip on her bruising.

       “It’s ok,” she gasped. “It’s ok.” Janine stroked his hair and shoulders. “I want you to.”

       She felt him jerk and spasm inside her. A warm tingle flooded her as Egon leaned heavily against her, breathing deeply. Janine continued to run her fingers through his hair as he twitched from his orgasm. A part of her wanted the moment to last forever because soon enough he was going to be Dr. Spengler again, but she wouldn’t get her wish. Egon carefully disengaged himself from her body, looking everywhere but at her. Janine sighed and attempted to straighten her clothing. Egon had already tucked himself back into his pants, looking every inch the scientist and not a man who had just had a mind blowing quickie.

       “Janine?” He still wasn’t looking at her, but she kind of expected this so it didn’t bug her too much.

       “Hmm?”

       “I’m sorry about this.”

       “Really? I’m not.”

       He didn’t bother hiding his shock.

       “What?! Why?”

       Janine took his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her.

       “You kept me from having sex with that...whatever it is out there. For all I know it could have used me then killed me. This god he keeps going on about doesn’t seem very merciful. Oh, and by the way, whatever it was that possessed me left before we came in here. Everything I said after that was 100% me, and I don't regret a thing.”

       She got on her tiptoes to plant a soft kiss on his cheek.

       “Thank you for saving me.”

       He stood, stunned, as she opened the door and went downstairs. He wasn’t sure but it sounded as if she was humming…

 

Thanks to Marie for the idea!  


End file.
